


After The Wedding

by Charlie733



Category: Holby City
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie733/pseuds/Charlie733
Summary: What I think happened after they left the reception.





	After The Wedding

After the Wedding

They arrived at the door to their flat tangled in each other – kissing and hugging as if afraid to let go in case the other would disappear. The time they spent away from each other over the last couple weeks had taken its toll on both of them. Lofty unsure if they were truly ready for this adventure and Dom wanting more than anything to find out. When Dom thought of his life without Lofty in it, he had been unable to hold back the tears. Lofty was the one good thing he had in his life although it has taken him a while to accept that he deserved him. After so much pain and heart ache. Lofty had officially moved in a couple of months ago. It didn’t take much to convince him as he spent most nights there anyway. Dom’s place was bigger – it had an extra bedroom and bigger kitchen. Dom learned that Lofty was an excellent chef so let him do whatever he wanted in the kitchen. If there was a kitchen appliance that he wished he had to make his famous whatever, it would miraculously appear. The smile on his face was enough thanks for Dom and of course whatever he made with it. 

Dom opened the door with his key and was about step through when Lofty stopped him.

“What’s up?” Dom asked totally confused.

“After the day we had, I think we need to do this properly.” Lofty bent at the knees and swooped Dom up in his arms and stepped over the threshold. He leaned forward and captured Dom’s lips in a sweet kiss.  
Dom, still recovering from the surprise of the gesture and the fact that Lofty didn’t drop him, put his arms around Lofty’s neck and kiss him back. He could have stayed like that for a few more minutes. Lofty broke the kiss and put him gently back on his feet. 

“WOW! I was not expecting that!” Dom said still trying to get his footing, still holding on to Lofty for balance. He wasn’t sure his legs would hold him up – the gesture and the kiss were so unexpected and perfect he wasn’t sure if he was dreaming.

“Just wanted to treat my husband properly. Carrying him over the threshold just felt right.” Lofty still hadn’t released Dom from his arms. To be truthful, he could have held Dom like this for hours, gently kissing and caressing.

At the word “husband” Dom went all warm and mushy inside, something happened to Lofty’s eyes every time he called him “Husband”. He never thought anyone would call him that but now he could call the beautiful man holding him so tenderly “his” anytime he wanted. He couldn’t stop smiling.

“Do you want something to drink or just go to bed? I’m exhausted,” Dom asked. He WAS exhausted – physically and emotionally. The last couple of weeks have caught up with him. Not sleeping well because of the empty space beside him and the pain in his chest had not made for restful times. Although his body could rest, his mind was tormented with thoughts of living his life without Lofty. That truly terrified him. He had a couple of nightmares about it – almost more terrifying than those he had of Isaac. In one horrible dream, they were both laughing at him and saying he would always be alone. He woke up screaming “NO, NO, NO!” The worst part was waking up alone in their bed – as it was now theirs – and knowing that Lofty wasn’t there to calm and soothe him as he normally does when Dom has these awful dreams.

“I think I just want to go to bed and stare at you all night. Make sure you’re real and aren’t going to disappear when I close my eyes.” Lofty took Dom by the hand and led them down the hallway to their bedroom. 

The past couple of weeks had taken their toll on Lofty too. He was afraid that Dom wouldn’t want him anymore after he cancelled the first wedding ceremony. He just couldn’t do it but couldn’t tell Dom why it freaked him out so much. He always had a problem telling people how he felt. It was easier to ignore his feelings and help his friends than to say what was bothering him. His friends didn’t seem to notice that maybe he wasn’t as OK as he led them to believe. Dom was too important to him not to have that conversation about thinking they really didn’t know each other enough to be getting married. Perhaps they needed that blow up earlier to be sure they both wanted to get married for the right reason – so they could explore their past, present and future together.

“You’re stuck with me now, Mr. Copeland-Chiltern. I’ll be the last thing you see before you go to sleep and the first thing you see every morning.” Dom pulled Lofty close and hugged him tight.

“That actually sounds like the perfect life.” Lofty leant in to kiss his husband passionately.

They slowly undressed themselves and climbed under the covers. Even though it was technically their wedding night, they both were content just lying in each other’s arms, pillow-to-pillow, face-to-face, murmuring how much they loved the other. Their love was not totally a physical thing – although that part was awesome – it was more of a safe and comforting feeling, something both men needed in their lives. The other part could wait till the morning. 

Dom was the first to awake. Sometime in the night, they had moved in their sleep and Dom was being totally spooned by Lofty. He was encased in his husband’s arms and held tight against his body. The smile came naturally and he thought what a way to wake up. He turned his head to see if Lofty was awake too and had to catch his breath. Lofty was beautiful, even more beautiful than yesterday – how was that possible? He could just look at him for hours like this. He carefully untwined himself from Lofty, placed a loving kiss on his cheek and grabbed his robe from the hook on the door.

He padded his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and use the toilet. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and had to look again. He almost didn’t recognize the man staring back at him. He had this big smile on his face – teeth and all. A smile that reached his eyes. He had missed this man – the man who was truly happy. 

He went to the kitchen and started making the post-wedding breakfast feast – eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and two big mugs of coffee. He hoped that the smell wouldn’t wake up Lofty. Luck was on his side this morning. He was able to prepare and plate everything and arrange the breakfast tray with Lofty still sleeping soundly. He nudged the door with his hip and placed the tray on the dresser. He looked down at Lofty and watched as Lofty scrunched his nose a couple of times and then reached out for Dom. He startled awake when he couldn’t find him. 

“I’m right here love.” Dom leant down and kissed his cheeks softly. Once Lofty was fully awake he shuffled over for Dom. Dom plopped down on the bed pushing up against the headboard and lifted his arm for Lofty to nuzzled right in. Dom could feel Lofty’s pulse return to normal. He hugged him tighter. “Told you I wasn’t going anywhere.”

“When I reached for you and you weren’t there, I thought it was all a dream and I was alone again.” Lofty said in a small voice.

“You will never have to worry about being alone ever again. I will always be here.” Dom placed a kiss on top of Lofty’s head. Those curls tickled his nose, but he wouldn’t change them for anything.

“Something smells fantastic.” Lofty wriggles out of Dom’s clutches and looks around to the tray. “What have you done?”

“Breakfast in bed for my husband.” Dom gets up and brings the tray to the bed. He hands Lofty his coffee and brings his up to clink.

“Looks and smells delicious. I could get used to this.”

“Well, not sure I can do it every morning, but I think we can make this a tradition for special occasions.”

“Sounds good to me.” They eat in a comfortable silence stealing glances at each other and smiling till it hurt. Lofty offered to feed a piece of bacon to Dom, Dom nibbled at it till he reached Lofty’s fingers and kissed the tips. Dom gently wiped a spot of jelly from Lofty’s cheek and finished with a soft kiss to the area. In the end, they were grinning at each other like idiots. The tray was moved to the dresser again and they snuggled against the headboard. 

“What would you like to do today? We should probably call Shelagh and Carole and tell them the news. We can arrange a get together with them so they could meet properly.” Dom suggested.

“Ya, that sounds good. I feel bad about neither of them being at the ceremony, but I wanted to marry you so much and there just wasn’t time. I hope they will understand.” Lofty was a little concerned they would be upset that they weren’t there. They had been so supportive right from the beginning – even before the boys knew themselves. 

“OK, why don’t we invite them over tonight for dinner. We’ll tell them then. We’ll make it a surprise. They’ll be so happy that we worked things out and are still together, it might ease the hurt that they weren’t there.” Dom was already dialing his mom.

“Hey, mum. Good morning.”

“Good morning Dazzle. What’s wrong? Are you OK? Did something happen?”

“Yes, yes, everything is good – fantastic in fact. I was wondering if you and Dad would like to come to mine for dinner tonight? I have some big news.” He was trying to get Lofty to stop kissing his cheek, his neck, his chest, his stomach and going any further – not that he really minded but was finding it hard to keep his pleasure out of his voice while talking to his mother. He didn’t want to spoil the surprise.

“What big news? Of course we’ll come to dinner. Will anyone else be joining us?” Dom could hear the hopefulness in her voice. She knew how much he missed Lofty these past couple of weeks.

“You’ll just have to wait and see. Come by around 6.”

“Shall I bring anything?” 

“No, just you and Dad, that’s all. See you soon.” Dom hang up the phone.

He grabbed Lofty by the underarms and pulled him up to give him a passionate kiss and a tickle in retaliation for distracting him while talking to his mom. Not so much a punishment as a need – he needed Lofty like he needed to breathe.  
After thoroughly letting Lofty know how much he was loved and cherished, he snuggled in to his side. “Go on, your turn now.”

Lofty smiled that smile just reserved for Dom as he settled against the headboard and clutched Dom to his side. He picked up his phone and dialed Shelagh.

“Good morning Piglet! Everything good?” she answered using her beloved nickname.

“Good morning Gran. Yes, everything is great. How are you feeling today?” He wanted to know if she was feeling up to coming over. She was still recuperating from the stroke and her fall even though she insisted she was fine.

“Feeling like I’m 20 years younger. All limbs and organs operating as they should.” He rolled his eyes to her assessment. She never fully acknowledged her physical limitations. “Why?” she asked.

“I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner? I have something to discuss.” He wanted their big news to be a surprise. She knew he had gone back to Dom’s but thought they were only working on their relationship. He was sure she would be happy to find out they had resolved their issues and had taken the plunge.

“What is it? You know I hate being kept in the dark about things.” She sounded like she was pouting. He smiled at Dom as he too was listening in on the conversation.

“You’ll just have to wait till tonight. I’ll see you around 6. Do you need me to pick you up or can you manage getting here on your own?” He knew that would make her forget about the secret.

“Of course I can get there on my own. I’m not an invalid despite what you may think.” He smiled as he knew he had distracted her. 

“OK see you later. Love you.”

“Love you too Piglet.” He put his phone down and kissed Dom. Dom decided that they had some time to spend in bed and pulled Lofty down till they were sharing a pillow and hugging tight. 

“So now that’s out of the way, let’s enjoy our first morning together as husband and husband.” Dom lightly passed his hand down the side of Lofty’s face ending by cupping his chin and kissing him gently, taking in his beautiful features, one at a time – like a sweet caress. 

Lofty let Dom’s gaze slide over him. He still couldn’t believe he would be waking up with this gorgeous man every day of his life. He let himself fall into the kiss and added his own loving to it. What started as a light touching of the lips quickly turned into a passionate coupling of two people. All their wants and desires bubbling up and quickly taking them by storm. They started pulling at their bed clothes, suddenly too much was obstructing their need to feel each other. Once the offending clothes lay in a heap at the end of the bed, Lofty gently rolled Dom on to his back and started his exploration of every inch of Dom’s body. He hadn’t realized how much he missed this during their “bad patch” as he calls it. He loved watching how Dom’s body responded to his touches, how his muscles vibrated when he kissed them or lightly dragged a finger or two down a section. The sounds that Dom made was satisfaction enough. He was secretly proud that he can do that – make Dom lose control. 

Dom loved when Lofty was in his love and cherish mood. He loved the way Lofty kissed and caressed his body, like he was a precious jewel that must be appreciated. His mere touch, just a whisper, set Dom’s body on fire, from his head – bursts of white behind his eyes to his toes – curling them into the bed. No one had ever made him feel like that, no one. While feeling safe and loved, he also felt sexy and wild, ready for anything Lofty may want to explore.

Lofty had reached his hips and was trailing butterfly kisses to his thighs. Dom instinctively spread his legs to make room for Lofty and his incredible lips. Lofty grabbed one of the “throw pillows” – smiling to himself at the discussion they had on the need for “throw pillows” on the bed. He gently nudged Dom’s hips up and placed it beneath him leaving his favorite area exposed to him. Dom’s breathing and heart rate increased in anticipation. Lofty kissed further down and took both of Dom’s thighs in his hands pushed them up to his chest. He smiled up at Dom, licked his lips and dragged the tip of his tongue between Dom’s cheeks. Although Dom expected it, the cool rough feel of Lofty’s tongue always gave him goosebumps. Lofty was gently swirling his tongue at Dom’s entrance and then just plunged in. Dom felt him smile at his reaction, the gasp at the wanted intrusion. Lofty repeated the action going just a little deeper each time till he couldn’t get any deeper with his tongue. He then replaced his tongue with one finger covered in lube. In his pleasure haze, Dom wondered when did Lofty get the lube? Doesn’t matter now, he was enjoying the sensations too much. Now there were two of Lofty’s fingers stretching him, preparing him for his ultimate joy – Lofty inside him.  
Lofty trickled kisses up Dom’s body till they are face to face. He looked into Dom’s eyes – a sea of blue that he could absolutely drown in. He lined himself up and in one motion entered Dom and kissed him. Dom was not sure he was conscious – bursts of white light explode behind his eyes. He felt Lofty rocking into him and he opened his eyes and saw Lofty watching him. He reached up, hugged him and kissed his neck, took his earlobe in his lips. He felt the pleasure building in him and knew by Lofty’s rhythm that he was close too. He let his orgasm out with a “Lofty” on his lips. He clenched on Lofty and felt his release as the “Dom” blew across his face. 

Lofty collapsed on Dom snuggling his face in his neck to catch his breath. This was the part that Dom’s secretly loved. Lofty like a noodle lying on top of him, knowing that they both gave their love to each other, no holding back, no awkwardness, just pure love. Dom felt Lofty slide out. They needed to take care of their mess before it got sticky. Lofty got up and disposed of the condom – again when did he put that on? He brought back a warm cloth and lovingly cleaned Dom’s stomach and chest. He tossed the cloth towards the laundry basket – missed of course – and turned back to Dom. 

“I love you so much sometimes I forget to breathe” he said.

“I know what you mean.” Dom agreed. “I’m going love being married to you.”

“Why?” 

“So I can do that anytime I want” Dom smiled his most mischievous smile.

“Yes, that is certainly a marriage benefit I can get behind.” Lofty chuckled. Dom groaned. They laid in each other’s arms for a couple more minutes.

They realized they needed to get up and decide what to make for dinner and what shopping they needed to do. They decided on lasagna, salad and cake. Lofty’s lasagna was legend among their friends. They decided they didn’t have time to bake a cake so decided to buy one. 

Although they would rather stay in all day just the two of them curled up on the sofa watching tellie, they got bundled up and greeted the outside world as husbands, both of them smiling. 

Returning to the flat with all their supplies, they fell into a comfortable dance of making the dinner. Dom mixing the lasagna layer ingredients under Lofty’s watchful eye. Lofty the creator of the lasagna layers, Dom watching the master create his masterpiece. Once the lasagna was in the oven they opened a bottle of wine and crashed on the couch. Lofty looked at his watch, they had one hour before their guests were scheduled to arrive. Just enough time for a shower for two. Another marriage benefit they both liked.  
Shelagh was the first to arrive. She’s greeted with hugs and kisses and winks. She was overjoyed they finally stopped the silliness and realized they were made for each other. Just as they got her settled, Dom’s parents arrived. After the initial surprise when Lofty opened the door and introductions were done, the boys brought out the champagne. 

“I guess you’re wondering why we invited you. We have an announcement. Lofty and I got married yesterday. Everything happened so quickly. I finally convinced this beautiful man that I love him more than anything that we can work out the small stuff together. He finally agreed and since there was a minister at the hospital already for Jason and Gretta’s wedding, I got him there before he could change is mind. Please don’t be mad.” Dom had to take a breath. Lofty stood beside him and took his hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. 

Dom’s parents and Shelagh were stunned silent for a second and then rushed to hug and congratulate the couple. They knew the boys were meant for each other and were so glad they had worked through the “bad patch”. 

Dom’s father raised his glass in a toast. “A toast to my son. He was a gift from God and I will always be grateful to have been given the honor of being his father. May God continue to bless him and his new husband and grant them safety, love, and happiness all the days of their lives.” Carol and Shelagh wiped tears from their eyes. So did Dom and Lofty. Everyone clinked their glasses in celebration.

As if by timer, the oven bell went off. Lofty disentangled himself from the family group hug. He took a minute to look at the group – his family, something he thought he would never have. He turned and went to rescue the lasagna. Putting it on the counter to cool, he found Dom at his elbow. He smiled, leaned over and kissed his cheek. No words were needed. They both knew everything was going to be okay and this was the beginning of a wonderful life together. 

The end.


End file.
